La vida en tornasol
by Tamayuki Terrorist Yeon Ghon
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki mira a un pequeño colibri en su ventana que le enseña una leccion, y no solo eso, si no, tambien darse cuenta los sentimientos que tiene hacia cierta shinigami de baja estatura. ¡pasen y lean que les gustara! Ichiruki


**Nota: **La historia es de Jaime A. Valverde Arciniega y los personajes son de Tite Kubo, yo solo lo adapte

**Hola que tal? Ando muy activa últimamente en cuanto a shots y bueno, en mi cuadernillo de enlace, como estuve presentando vi esta crónica y dije genial! Y me lo imagine de esta manera, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**La vida en tornasol**

Hay un colibrí que viene todos los días a la horqueta de un rosal sin flor, justo frente a mi

ventana; todas las veces que visita la planta, lo hace trayendo algo en el pico. Me parece que es

un colibrí muy apurado y trabajador. De pronto -esa impresión da-, se ha vuelto presa de unas ansias febriles y hasta compulsivas por acudir a esta planta. Luego me olvido de él y me voy atrabajar.

Así! Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 17 años y curso la preparatoria, soy un shinigami sisutituto guardián de la cuidad de Karakura bla bla bla…

**oooOooo**

A los tres o cuatro días que lo vuelvo a ver, resulta que ya construyó un diminuto y delicado nido en forma de cono, justamente en la horqueta del rosal que solía frecuentar; a tan sólo dos metros de altura, sobre el nivel del suelo. No le pidió permiso a nadie, simplemente se instaló y ya; está bien, no es eso lo que le critico, el rosal ni siquiera lo planté yo, sino los dueños de la casa, él tiene el derecho natural de proceder según sus gustos. Lo que le censuro es construir su nido en un rosal y además con tan sólo unas tres o cuatro hojitas que le quedan como paraguas al nido.

Rato después…

¿En un rosal? ¡Debe estar loco!. Qué poco criterio del colibrí, pienso; un rosal, ¡pero abrase visto semejante mala fortuna!, habiendo tantos árboles por allá en el camellón o más allá en un parque, qué sé yo. Que tiene qué hacer el colibrí frente a mi ventana; y no, no es que lo quiera lanzar a la calle, porque con todo el esfuerzo con el que fue construyendo su casa, solo es que me molestan los errores, vengan de quien vengan.

¡Es como estar con Rukia!

El colibrí debe tener memoria y genes que le orienten, dónde es un lugar inadecuado para vivir y dónde no. Todas las mañanas al asomarme a la ventana él sigue ahí, me enojo entonces y aunque no me oiga porque la ventana no puede abrirse, desde donde estoy parado le digo que no sea tonto, que se vaya, que la vida está en otra parte, en un alto pino, en un ciprés quizás, o en un eucalipto; por lo menos en un ficus o en un laurel; pero no, así jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo, ninguno sabemos qué idioma habla el otro (y créanme así me siento con la enana, nunca me entiende...!) inmediatamente mi mente se inunda en la imagen de una hermosa mirada color violeta… el colibrí me la recuerda.

Un animal tan delicado y pequeño, además tan trabajador merece tener mejor destino, mejor suerte. Al salir de la casa azoto la puerta, él salta entonces rapidísimo y hace todo tipo de ruidos que me son tan extraños mientras vuela hacia atrás o hacia dónde le viene en gana, se eleva y brilla el sol sobre sus lomillos verdes, azules, tornasolados. Seguramente, pienso, se alegra de que me vaya, de que no esté viendo todo el tiempo mi cara enojada, detrás de los cristales de mi ventana. Tal vez esa loca de la enana también piense lo mismo, son iguales!

Cuando regreso de trabajar ya está oscuro, hago los más ruidos que puedo, toso, silbo para que me abran la puerta, toco el timbre y aunque yo no los vea, siento un par de ojillos vivaces que me observan tras las cortinas de la noche, lanzo intempestivamente mis llaves hacia el cielo para atraparlas nuevamente, y es entonces cuando se descubre y salta y vuela y arma un gran alboroto (lo cual se me hizo muy gracioso, me recordo a ella XD); no creo que estuviera dormido, pero hace tal escándalo y se molesta tanto, que me digo: 'hoy-sí-se-va' y con esa esperanza ceno y me voy a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, no recuerdo mis sueños, eso me pasa de tiempo atrás, no siempre fui así, pero hace mucho tiempo que no recuerdo ni el más terrible, ni el más dulce de mis sueños.

¿Soñaré? Lanzó las sábanas por los aires, me estiro y me asomo a la ventana para ver el día;mis ojos casi instintivamente buscan al colibrí pero no está, por primera vez no está, tan sólo veo el nido, pero antes de que me felicite por mi victoria de correr al colibrí hacia mejores horizontes, descubro en el centro del nidito un diminuto huevo blanco como copo de nieve. ¡No lo puedo creer! Me ha engañado todo el tiempo, es una hembra de colibrí y estaba esperando un hijo.

¡Qué se hace en estos casos! no lo sé. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, me han traído la vida justo frente a mi ventana. Me arrebato y pienso que debo de ir al rosal, traer al huevo y ponerlo bajo un foco de 100 wats y ya está, nacerá el hijito en mi casa. Pero no, no estoy siendo sensato, cómo lo voy a separar de su madre desde antes que nazca; me regaño, doy vueltas en la recámara y no atino qué hacer.

En eso llega ella, porque ahora sé que es ella, la miro tan chiquita y pegada a un pico tan largo,que no me explico cómo pudo haber traído cargando un hijo dentro de sí. Estoy tan impresionado, parezco el padre o no sé qué, porque desconozco si los padres se impresionan al ver a sus hijos cuando llegan al mundo, pero además, se trata aún del huevo, de la posibilidad del hijo, del hijo antes de nacer, ahora soy yo el que está loco ¡cómo lo hubiera imaginado! Claro que traer un hijo al mundo vale la pena ¿pero se logrará ese hijo? ¿En un rosal? Que loca colibrí, me angustia su situación, la de los dos, la del huevito y la de ella, y a lo mejor la mía también, se lo reprocho y se lo digo a la vez que casi instintivamente la llamo, "Ruki" (ya saben... por cierta shinigami testaruda que de alguna manera creo que se parecen) Y detrás de los cristales sucios de mi ventana le digo: Tonta"Ruki", ¡te quiero …!

Bien, darle ese nombre de mi parte es un poco raro, lo se, pero ¿acaso ustedes no se dan cuenta de la similitud que tienen?

¿Y si trasplanto el rosal a otro sitio más resguardado? ¿Y si pido ayuda a los bomberos? ¿Cómo vendrá al mundo el hijito de la "Ruki"?. No sé cuál será la naturaleza de los colibríes, pero pienso que si por lo menos la "Ruki" trajera al padre del huevito que está por nacer, yo me sentiría más tranquilo. ¿Ahora cómo me voy a trabajar? No soportaría que algo le pasara a la"Ruki" o a su hijo.

Después, ya prácticamente a fines de octubre en que no debiera llover, un aguacero tras otro yun viento inclemente zarandean de día y de noche el rosal sin flor donde la "Ruki" aguarda la llegada de su hijo y por qué no, yo también. Impaciente doy vueltas y más vueltas en mi recámara, veo el televisor, leo, escribo tonterías para distraerme y el agua no cesa, quisiera salir y colgarle un paraguas al rosal pero es imposible, además la "Ruki" se iría. Ella en cambio,estoica soporta el vendaval, no se mueve del nido a pesar que sólo tiene tres o cuatro hojas del rosal como pertrecho. Ha sufrido todo.

Después de dos días se ha ido la lluvia, sólo el viento frío ha quedado y en medio un tímido rayo de sol.

La "Ruki" sigue aguardando la venida de su hijo y yo también, salgo a trabajar sin hacer ruido y regreso de la misma silenciosa manera. La "Ruki" me enseñó que para esperar la vida, hay que resistir y guardar silencio, y que no importa esperarla entre las espinas de un rosal.

Gracias a ella, hoy sé que la vida germina también, frente a los cristales de mi ventana.

Gracias a ellas…Ahora puedo darme cuenta que en realidad amo a esa persona que es igual a ese colibrí.

A mi amada Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

**Y les gusto? A mi si, me encanto esta crónica, la ame! Dejen cualquier comentario que deseen y yo con gusto lo recibiré si? Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
